The Music of Harry Potter
by FyreStar32
Summary: Heh...thought adding some music to POOOOTTER would be fun!
1. IntroDisclaimer

Intro:  
  
This story is...well...not like the rest. I decided because music is my life that I would take some of my favourite music and throw it together in a story. If you don't like the idea, leave now, if you are intrigued, continue on. This story is for laughs just like the rest of my stories, so don't go bashing me for my lack of knowing the characters, I know the characters, but I'm making them a little more my own. But, before I get into the singing I gotta get a story going, so bare with me!! I guess by most standards, this isn't a true musical, but I chose the songs I did for reasons....so ya. Before I get started on my musical for Harry Potter, I repeat, this is all for fun, don't take it seriously, if you do, you will be deeply disappointed.  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I do not own these characters, I only wish I could take credit for the genius that is JK Rowling's creations. 


	2. Lives

Ginny sat in the common room with the dynamic trio. Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and her brother Ronald Weasley. The three were in they 7th and last year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and she was a year younger in her 6th year. As she laughed with the others, she looked to the boy with the messy black hair, and piercing green eyes. This was the boy that had her heart in the palm of his hand. If only he knew. She had always been to scared to tell him how she felt, but this year would be different. It was his last year, and her last year to express the way she truly felt.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry looked at the people to his right and left. To his right was his right hand man, Ron Weasley. They were best friends, and always would be. To his left were his leading ladies. Bookworm Hermione Granger, and Ron's little sister Virginia. Now, looking at the picture of the four of them, you would never know that Hermione was a bookworm. Over the past few years she had changed drastically. This summer seemed to do her the best. She was beautiful, but she was not the one that stole Harry's attention as he looked at the girls. No, it was Ginny. He had thought she was very cute ever since he first met her. She used to be so shy, she wouldn't even look at him, for he was Harry Potter, the boy who lived. He could never tell her the way he felt though, because she was his best friends kid sister. It killed him inside not being able to tell her, and have her as his own.  
  
~*~  
  
As she scanned the room, Hermione thought, this is my family. The people that I love above all. She had spent 7 years with the boys sitting next to her. Through thick and thin, they were there. And the other girl sitting with them was her best, and almost only, girl friend. As she giggled with the rest she thought of her summer. She had done a lot this summer. Not just the usual book reading, like she did almost every other summer. No, she had changed in every aspect. She was now very self confident. And who, looking the way she did, wouldn't? She was beautiful. She had grown in all the ways a girl her age should. Her hair was no longer the messy mop it used to be, she grew it out, and with the length it straightened the way she always wished it would. She also realized that who cares what she looks like, she should just be herself. It was a mind frame that had taken her so many years to capture. She was still as smart as always, but she learned to monitor it, and not be so annoying with it. Her friends were all very happy about this!  
  
~*~  
  
Most people would hate to spend time with their little sister, but Ron wasn't one of them. To him, she was just a part of the gang. The gang that was him, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny. They were always known to be together. During classes, Harry and Hermione and Ron always had seats together. During meal times, they always sat together. And at night, they were all in the common room together. Of course, Hermione was Head Girl (a very high honour in Hogwarts) and she did have her own common room, bath, and room, but she still spent as much time as possible with her friends. Ron was very proud of Hermione's accomplishments. But, the truth was, he didn't consider her just a friend. He wanted her as more. To be with her, always. They had always been friends, and were always together, but now it was different. He had grown, mentally and physically. The now 6 foot 3 muscular boy thought of girls, or Hermione, more than anything else. He wished their connection was much more than just friendly interactions.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco Malfoy sat in the Slytherin common room. He was amongst his friends. They were plotting ways to make the lives of the Gryffindors miserable. The Gryffindors they was referring to were Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. A thought in the back of his head, was how hot Hermione had become. He saw her on the train on their way to the school that day, and he wanted the latest trophy to be his. He always had to have the best. The best racing broom, the best robes, the best friends, and of course, the best girl friend. What was a great guy without a great looking girl. Yeah, she was a mudblood, but she was the hottest mudblood in the school. They were mortal enemies, but once the Malfoy charm was turned on, who had a chance? No girl, she would be pinning for him in no time at all, he thought to himself smugly as he went back to the talk of hexes and curses. 


	3. Draco

The first class of the day, to the Gryff's dislike, was Potions. Professor Snape hated all Gryff's and made it known. They would be with Slytherin's which was double trouble. Snape was the head of Slytherin house, therefore favoured them. As Ron, Harry, and Hermione made their ways cheerfully into the room then found a table and laid out their stuff. It made Malfoy sick to see such a prize as Hermione with two loser's like Potter and Weasley. The class was called to session, and they began to make their potion as they were directed.  
  
"Hey Granger." Draco swooped in to the girl. She was at the table in front of Harry and Ron by herself.  
  
"Uhh...Hi Malfoy." She replied a little taken off guard by the sudden burst of kindness.  
  
"Want me to cut your Boomslang for you?" He offered wielding her knife.  
  
"Ya, of course you can." Hermione decided to take the gesture of kindness.  
  
"How was your summer?" He inquired as the two worked side by side.  
  
"Just grand thank you, how about yours?" She decided to play along until is found out what he was playing at. She had also decided over the summer to put away old grudges and start anew, if she could change, why couldn't everyone?  
  
"About the same. I can see just how grand your summer was." Malfoy commented looking the girl up and down. This made her rather uncomfortable, for the two were supposed to be arch enemies. Was this a new tactic of the boys?  
  
"Why thank you Malfoy, I worked hard this summer, and I'm guessing by the way you are looking at me, it paid off." She thought pointing out his constant staring, it would make him stop.  
  
"Well, I gotta get going, but do you wanna do something with me tonight?" he asked putting the knife down and dusting off his hands.  
  
"Ya, sure." Why did she say that! She thought to herself as the words slipped from her lips. That voice, those eyes, the hair, the body, it was all so amazing. How did she not notice before?  
  
"Great Hall, 7ish?"  
  
"Sounds great! I'll see you there!" She smiled at him as he walked away.  
  
"Hermione!! What are you thinking!!" Ron snapped as he walked around the table and stood in front of her. She could see his full height now, and if she didn't know him, she would be deeply scared by the sight. He was much taller than her, and he smelled oddly wonderful she thought. A mix of soap, and cologne. She wasn't sure which, but it smelled good.  
  
"Leave me alone Ron!" She said playfully pushing him backwards.  
  
"It's Malfoy! We hate him! Have you lost your mind, along with all your weight?" He felt like an utter prat as he let that slip. Her beauty was overpowering him. It made him want her even more, being so close to her.  
  
"You know that I decided to be nicer to people Ron." She said ignoring the weight comment that he threw at her.  
  
"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you!" It was his best big brother line, and she knew it well.  
  
"Ya Moine, he is a snake." Harry threw in. "But, if you must go out with him lets set a few ground rules." He said this as he walked around the table to stand at Ron's side. He wasn't as tall as Ron, but he was almost as good looking.  
  
"Not the big brother speech again!" Hermione said playfully.  
  
"Number 1, no touching!" Ron stated pointing his finger at her.  
  
"Number 2, NO kissing!" Harry continued.  
  
"Number 3, NO falling in love with a snake!" Ron finished.  
  
"And that's as high as Ron can count, so that's enough." Harry quickly ducked as he nearly received a punch from Ron.  
  
The three continued with their potions, joking, and laughing and usual. Every so often Hermione would catch Malfoy staring at her, but thought nothing of it. After the rest of the days classes, lunch and dinner, Hermione made her way to her private common room. There were still pop cans, and chip bags littering the floor from last nights get together of the four. She quickly picked them up and headed to her bath to get cleaned up before her 'date'. As she made her way to her room to get dressed, she found Ginny trying on her clothes.  
  
"Gin! What ARE you doing!" Hermione interrupted and laughed as Ginny nearly jumped out of the stolen clothes.  
  
"I hear your going on a date?" She said taking the clothes off and putting her own back on.  
  
"Well, it's not a date, but I am going out." Hermione said walking behind the Japanese changing screen her grandmother had sent her. She walked out in sweats and a hoodie. "What should I wear?"  
  
"Trying to impress the Malfoy?" Ginny teased.  
  
"What's it to you!" Hermione snapped.  
  
"Well, it will help me decide what you should wear!" Ginny said going through Hermione's clothes.  
  
"I don't know! It's just for fun, see if he has changed any, ya know?" She said sitting on the edge of her bed.  
  
"How about... this!" Ginny spun around holding Hermione's red halter top and black fitted pants.  
  
"Don't you think it's a little..." She stopped and raised her eyebrow.  
  
"I think it's wonderful! And you had better get dressed so I can get your hair and make up ready!"  
  
"You mean you aren't against this all?"  
  
"No, I think he is HOT! If only..."  
  
"If only?"  
  
"I weren't so in love with Harry!" Ginny said a flopped on the bed.  
  
"When are you finally going to tell him?" Hermione asked stepping behind the screen to get dressed.  
  
"NEVER!" Ginny said bolting upright.  
  
"Come on! I'm going on a date with Malfoy! And you can't even tell Harry you like him!"  
  
"So it IS a date!!" Ginny said slyly.  
  
"Whatever! Get me ready!" Hermione sat on the chair in front of her make up table while Ginny worked her magic.  
  
"Voila!" Ginny exclaimed. "Beautiful! Now get to the Great Hall, and date that Draco!"  
  
As Hermione walked down the stairs towards the portrait whole she heard Ginny yell, "I'll be here when you get back! You're telling me EVERYTHING! Kiss him one for me!!!" Hermione laughed as slammed the portrait behind her. She made her way to the Hall. As she neared it she saw Draco standing in a powder blue fitted ribbed t-shirt, and deep blue jeans.  
  
"Hey." He said as he saw her. He eyed her again, and took her hand. Number 1 broken she thought to herself. The two made their way out onto the lawn. "How were your classes?" he asked.  
  
"They were ok, as good as classes can get! How about yours?"  
  
"Meh, they weren't too bad. Can't wait until the end of the year though! Grad will be GREAT! What are you planning after this year?"  
  
"Ya, grad will be cool, I will miss everyone a lot though." Ron suddenly popped into her head. She had to keep talking and get him out of her head, she thought. "After grad...I don't know... something in the Ministry, or possibly a professor job."  
  
"Ya, that sounds good." He began to steer her to an unknown part of the lawn, around the tree line of the forest. As they rounded the unknown bend Hermione saw a fire pit in front of her. There was a small table a few feet from it and some chairs around the fire. As they neared it she saw that the table had some food and drinks on it. They sat in the chairs and continued their talking about whatever cane to their heads. Hermione, feeling too warm from the fire stood and began to walk a ways away. Draco stood by the fire. (*The singing begins!!*)  
  
**Your standing there alone, and so and I. But, I want you here by my side.** Hermione turned at smiled at him. **You smile at me, it's everything. The staring game, that song of love.**  
  
Now it was her turn. **I look you in the eyes. I try to read your thoughts. I ask you to go with me, to a far off place.** She neared him and took his hands. **Oh, I look you in the eyes, I try to read your thoughts. I ask you to go with me to a far off place.**  
  
Together they sang. **You and me dancing the night away.**  
  
His voice was beautiful. **You can hear my heart beating so hard. We look out to a new night, and I'm swept away. **   
  
It was her turn again. **On a moonlit walk on the beach, watching the sun rise for the first time. One minute to wait, for this one slowdance.**  
  
They continued their song and sat together for some time gazing mindlessly into the fire. Draco looked at his watch.  
  
"Uh oh. It's late, we should get going!!" They walked to the castle hand in hand. They reached the Great Hall in no time, to both their dislike. Hermione felt good about giving Draco another chance. There was a totally different side to him, away from his friends.  
  
"Well, I had a great time tonight Draco. Thank you." She said giving him a hug.  
  
"This is so cliche, but Hermione will you go out with me?" He whispered into her ear.  
  
"Ya." The answer fell from her lips almost before she had thought it over. He kissed her on the lips, and made his way to the dungeons.  
  
"Uh oh." she whispered to herself as she walked to her room. She broke the first 2 rules. Was the 3rd going to go too?  
  
She reached her room and found Ginny reading on the sofa in the common room.  
  
"HEY! How was it! DETAILS!" Ginny jumped from her chair.  
  
Hermione explained everything to Ginny, the walk, the fire, the song, the hug, the kiss, her new boyfriend, everything.  
  
"Ron's gonna kill you!" Ginny said trying to hide a smile from her face.  
  
"Uh! I know! He's just so...!"  
  
"He's just Malfoy!" Ginny summed it all up in a single word.  
  
"Now, YOU! Get! Go to bed! And DON'T tell your brother and Harry!" She yelled as Ginny left.  
  
"Don't worry! Good Night!" she yelled as she left the room.  
  
Hermione made her way to her room and got read for bed. She flopped down, and sleep came to her imediately. Her dreams were filled with thoughts of Draco, and their night together. 


	4. The Club

Harry and Ron found out about Hermione and Draco. Stupid Ginny, Hermione thought to herself. But, she knew they would find out eventually. She got a HUGE big brother speech for it. The fantastic four now became the fantastic five. Draco started hanging around with them all the time. He put on a visibly fake smile and attitude when Harry and Ron and Ginny were around. Hermione was getting LOADS of attention from the school. It was like going out with Draco automatically made you the most popular girl in school. Not that she didn't LOVE the attention. The five had decided go to Hogsmeade on Saturday, sneak out of the town as the rest were leaving, and stick around to go to one of the local clubs. The plan went as flawlessly as they had planned it. They entered the club, and found many other's that they knew that had the same idea they did.  
  
"Hey all!" Dean Thomas yelled over the loud music. "Here for Karaoke?" he asked.  
  
"We hadn't planned it! But we are now!" Ginny yelled as she grabbed the rest of the gang to look at the music selection. The all picked a song and sat down with their newly ordered drinks to wait their turn.  
  
"Could we have Hermione and Ginny come up here and take the stage?" Came a voice over the speakers.  
  
"That's us!" Hermione exclaimed. "Wish us luck!" There was a good luck from each of the boys as the girls ran to the stage.  
  
As they took the stage, there were many cat calls from the men in the bar. They weren't wearing much in the way of clothes. As the music started up there was a quick cheer, then it died down.  
  
**Dignified in what she does, when she sings the smile that she brings to all of you unaware of what's to come.** Came Hermione's beautiful voice.  
  
**I said tell me what's to come!** Ginny came is as back up.  
  
**Green is the colour of my envy. It's the colour of fame, so I'm gonna write it down, to scream it out and I'm never gonna be the same again.**  
  
**Again, again.**  
  
**Fear is the colour you're all exposed, now I gotta get up here and prove the importance, of my clothes, of my pose, I supposed.**  
  
The girls continued their song, Hermione as the front woman, and Ginny doing backup.  
  
**Soon my face will be on every magazine, and then my voice will be on every frequency. Take my heart, while you're at it why don't you sign me up to sell me out. I my angel till death I do. I saw my first angel and it was YOU!**  
  
Hermione finished the song making eye contact with Ron, and then moving to Draco. Why Ron? She thought to herself. She was with Draco, not Ron. She loved Draco. Or did she? Her thought were interrupted as Ginny began her song. Her voice was a little shaky at first, but it evened out almost immediately.  
  
**Lying in my bed, I hear the clock tick, and I think of you. Caught up on circles, confusion is nothing new. Flashback, warm nights, almost left behind. Suitcases of memories, time after time. Sometimes you picture me, I'm waking too far ahead. You're calling to me, I can't hear what you've said. The you say go slow, and I fall behind. The second hand unwinds.**  
  
Hermione glanced at Harry as Ginny was singing. His star was unbreakable. He followed her as she walked up and down the stage, and she danced, his eyes were on her.  
  
**If you're lost you can look and you will find me, time after time. If you fall I will catch you, I'll be waiting, time after time. Time after time. Time after time. Time after time.**  
  
As the song wore down Ginny met Harry's eyes. She sang as she started at him.  
  
"Harry Potter! You're UP!" the voice came. Harry snapped out of his daze and got up and walked to the stage. He gave Ginny and hug as they passed and he could see them exchanging a few words.  
  
The music started and Harry cleared his voice. He looked very nervous, squinting into the bright spot light. As soon as the music started, it was like he was a natural singer.  
  
**You make it hard to breathe. It's as if I'm suffocating, and when you're next to me, I can feel your heartbeat through my skin. It makes me sad to think, this all could be for nothing. I wish there was a way for you to see inside of me. I've never felt this way about anyone or anything. Tell me. What do I have to do to make you happy? What do I have to do to make you understand? What do I have to do to make you want me? And, if I can't make you want me. What do I have to do?**  
  
Ron and Hermione watched Ginny at the bar. Her drink, forgotten at her lips as she watche Harry sing. She watched him stroll across the stage. Every so often he would send her a look. It was like it was piercing her.  
  
"When do you think they are gonna hook up?" Hermione commented nudging Ron.  
  
"Soon, hopefully. I don't know how much longer I can take the tension!"  
  
Hermione and Draco went up to the bar to get a drink and heard the man over the stereo call Ron up to the stage. Hermione hurried back to the table so she could watch him.  
  
"Way to go Harry! You were awesome!" Hermione congratulated him as he came to the table.  
  
"Where's Ginny?" He asked not seeing her at the table.  
  
"At the bar." Draco pointed her out.  
  
"Thanks!" Harry said and set off in the direction Draco had pointed.  
  
"It's almost sickening!" Hermione said laughing. "OH! Shh... there's Ron." Draco stared longingly at her as she looked to Ron. Would he ever have her full attention? Was the Malfoy charm not enough to win her over? Was she truly worth all this trouble!? A girl that didn't like her? He thought to himself, she couldn't be worth it, he would find someone more worth his time.  
  
**Since the moment I spotted you, like walking round with little wings on my shoes. My stomach filled with the butterflies, and it's alright. Bouncing from cloud to cloud. I go the feeling like I'm never going to come down. If you said I didn't like it then you know I'd lied.**  
  
For a moment their eye's met. Ron's scared eyes suddenly looked more confident. Hermione's eyes became even more playful as she looked up at him.  
  
**Every time I try to talk to you, I get tongue-tied. Seems like everything I say to you comes out wrong, and never comes out right. So I'll say why don't you and I get together and take on the world, and be together forever. Heads we will and tails we'll try again. So I say why don't you and I hold each other and fly to the moon, and straight on the heaven. Cause without you they're never going to let me in. And slowly I begin to realize this is never going to end. Right about the same you walk by and I say 'Oh here we go again'.**  
  
He finished his song, and received great applause from Hermione.  
  
"I think I'm gonna get going now." Draco said, just as His and Hermione's names were called for their duet.  
  
"Just this one!" she pleaded with him.  
  
"Alright!" He sighed. The went up to the stage.  
  
**Look for me! Young, B, Cruisin down the Westside - high, way doing what we like to do - our, was eyes behind shades. This necklace the reason all of my dates bee blind dates. But today, I go my thoroughness girl wit me. I'm mashin the gas, she's grabbin the wheel, it's true to the heart she rides with me - the new Bobby and Whitney. Only time we don't speak is during 'Sex and the City'.**  
  
Draco continued with his singing with Hermione on back up. Then it was her turn.  
  
**If I was your girlfriend I'll be there for you, if somebody hurts you. Even if that somebody was me. Yeah-hee. Sometimes I trip on how happy we could be. And so I put this on my life. Nobody of nothing will ever come between us. And I promise I'll gibe my life and all of my trust if you was my boyfriend. Put this on my life. The air that I breathe in, all that I believe in I promise I'll give my life and all of my trust if you was my boyfriend.**  
  
As Draco watched Hermione finished the last verse of the song, he realized that she didn't truly want to be with him. He wasn't very hurt that the few day fling was over, but aggravated that his time was wasted. Hermione wanted to be with Ron. He saw it in their eyes, the duet was supposed to be between Hermione and Draco, but he knew the words were directed at the red haired boy that was staring so deeply at her. The two finished the song.  
  
"I'm really tired." He threw in a fake yawn to prove his point. "I'm gonna get back up to the castle."  
  
"No! Don't go!" She pleaded with him as she wrapped her arms around his waist.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow." He kissed her passionately, and walked out of the bar. Hermione returned to the stage for her solo song.  
  
**Well it's a marvellous night for a moondance. With the starts up above in your eyes. A fantabulous night to make romance. 'Neath the cover of the October skies. And all the leaves on the trees are falling. To the sound of the breezes that blow. And I'm trying to please to the calling. Of your heart-strings that play soft and low. You know the night's magic. Seems to whisper and hush. And all the soft moonlight. Seems to shine in your blush...**  
  
She was hurt that Draco had left before her solo. She wanted to impress him. But she found another face in the crowd to sing to.  
  
**Can I just have one a'more moondance with you, my love? Can I just make some more romance with a'you my love?**  
  
The eyes of the face were glued to her. Every move, they were still staring back.  
  
**One more moondance with you, in the moonlight. On a magic night, la, la, la, la, there's a moonlight. On a magic night. Can I just have one more dance with you my love?**  
  
The music wound down and she starred into Ron's eyes. They were deep, intense. She didn't want to break the stare, but she knew she could not stand there forever starring at him. As she reached the table she found the Harry had become totally hammered. Ron threw back a quite a few shots over the never few songs. He was preparing for his duet with Harry.  
"Harry Potter and Ron Weasley!" Their names were called over the speakers.  
  
The two stumble up to the stage with great trouble. The crowd roared with laughter, as Hermione Ginny covered their faces in embarrassment.  
  
**I am he, as you are he, as you are me and we are all together!**  
  
Harry slurred the song, which gave its comic words greater effect.  
  
**See how we run like pigs from a gun, see how we FLY!**  
  
Ron jumped from the stage, and continued to sing.  
  
**I'm crying.**  
  
Harry took over.  
  
**Sitting on a cornflake, I'm waiting for the van to come. Corporation t-shit, stupid bloody Tuesday. Man, you've been a naughty boy, you let your face grow long.**  
  
Ron returned to the stage and took over.  
  
**I am the egg man. We are the egg men, I am the WALRUS! Coo coo ca choo. Mister city, policeman sitting. Pretty little policeman in a row. See how they fly like Lucy in the sky, see how we run. I'm crying! I'm cry, I'm crying.**  
  
The two boys continued their antics through the song, and made their way back to their table.  
  
"I think it's about time we left!" Hermione giggled as Ron draped himself over her, unable to carry his own weight.  
  
"Good idea!!" Ginny laughed carrying Harry towards the door.  
  
The four made their way to the castle. It was a wonder how they weren't caught. The boys continued to sing as the entered the castle. The girls couldn't help but laugh at them. The girls carried the boys to their rooms, put some water and Tylenol beside their beds for in the morning, they would be needing it. 


	5. Music List and Disclaimer

The songs that I have had so far are (In order):  
  
One Slowdance - Rufio  
Superstar - Tegan and Sara  
Time After Time - Cyndi Lauper  
What Do I Have To Do - Stabbing Westward  
Why Don't You and I - Santana and Chad Kroegar  
'03 Bonnie and Clyde (Me and My Girlfriend) - Jay-Z and Beyonce  
Moondance - Van Morrison  
I Am The Walrus - The Beatles  
  
Disclaimer: I would like to say...I do not own any of these songs, or any of the others that will be appearing in this story. 


	6. Thinking

As Harry woke, he grabbed the Tylenol and water, threw on some clothes, and went to the common room. No one was there. He sat on one of the chairs, and leaned his head back.  
  
**Another day is going by, I'm thinking about you all the time. But you're out there and I'm here waiting. And I wrote this letter in my head, cause so many things left unsaid. But now you're gone, and I can't think straight. This could be the one last chance to make you understand. I'd do anything just to hold you in my arms. To try to make you laugh. Somehow I can't put you in the past. I'd do anything just to fall asleep with you. Will you remember me?**  
  
His feelings for Ginny were more intense than for any he could remember. But, with Ron as her older brother, could it ever work out? He decided he would have to wait, and ask Ron when the time was right.   
  
~*~  
  
Ron woke up the next morning. The sun was flooding into the room. He covered his head with his blankets and rolled over. He slowly brought the blanket down and rest the hem on his chest. He thought about the night before. His head was pounding. He looked to his right and saw some water and Tylenol. Those girls are amazing! He thought to himself. He looked to the rest of the boys beds, empty. He looked to his clock. 2 o'clock. He should get ready and go find the others. He got up and started to sing to himself as he got ready.  
  
**Open up my eyes, floods with daylight. Another sleepless night turns colour black and white. Will all the things I've said, there is just regret, repeating in my head. Hands into a fist, static in my head, now I'm standing face to face with loneliness. What did I expect? Did I see forever in you?**  
  
His thoughts drifted to Hermione and Draco. He loved her, and now someone else had taken her. He was furious. Why did he not tell her sooner. Did I see forever in you? He did, he wanted to be Hermione forever. But it was too late. He made his way to the common room. None of them were there. Just down the hall he whispered the password to Hermione's portrait. There he found his friends.  
  
"Good morning sleepy head!" He heard Ginny.  
  
"Have a good sleep?" Hermione giggled.  
  
"Thought you'd never join us!" Harry laughed.  
  
"Ah, great sleep." He yawned, stretched and scratched his messed up hair.  
  
"We should go again soon!" Hermione said to the group.  
  
"TONIGHT!" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
"NO!" The boys said in unison, their heads still pounding.  
  
"Where's Draco?" Ron looked to Hermione.  
  
"I don't know. Haven't seen him since last night. Maybe I should go and find him." With that she was off. As she walked she sang under her breath.  
  
**I want love, but it's impossible. A girl like me, so irresponsible. A girl like me is dead in places, other girls feel liberated. I can't love, shot full of holes. Don't feel nothing, I just feel cold. Don't feel nothing, just old scars. Toughening up around my heart. But I want love, just a different kind. I want love won't break me down. Won't brick me up, won't fence me in.**  
  
She thought to herself as she walked. Maybe it wasn't Draco she should be with. I want love, just a different kind. She wanted Draco as a friend, but she wanted someone else as a boyfriend. Ron. She continued to think as she walked to the grounds. She found him by the lake.  
  
"Have a good night?" He asked as she sat beside him.  
  
"It was GREAT! But I have LOADS of homework to do!" She whined. "Stupid teachers have to ruin everything!" She smiled at him.  
  
He sneered back at her. I had been thinking of how he was to break up with her all night. He thought no hanging back, he would do it good, so she would hate him again. He couldn't handle the thought of her and Ron. The puppy eyes they make at each other. He got up and stood in front of her.  
  
**Lots of knots, lot of snags, lot of holes, lot of cracks, lot of snags. Lot of naggin' old hags, lot of fools, lot of fool scum bags. Oh it's such a drag, what a chore... oh your wounds are full of salt. Everything's a stress and what's more, well it's all somebody's fault.**  
  
"And guess who's fault it is? Yours!" He spat at her. "Hey! Get over it!" He finished the song as he yelled at her. He looked to her face, there were tears in her eyes. She stood and looked him straight in the eyes. He was beginning to feel badly for what he had done.  
  
"Is that right?" She said to him. She pushed him back so the was sitting on the ground.  
  
**You looked like a star from the first time. You served me my drink, you said you liked my face, so I asked you your name. You were just a guy when I found you. You'd been beat around and landed at my feet. I picked you off of your knees. But YOU stepped on my life! Dug your teeth in, tore out my soul and threw me back again, darling you used me. You stepped on my life. You used me, twisted the knife, into my back, into my life. Darling you sue me, you stepped on my life.**  
  
With that she turned and walked away from him. She walked as tall as she could, even though tears were rolling down her face. What had she done? She thought about it as she walked to her common room. She went out with Draco Malfoy! She had never really thought about it. But now that she was thinking about it, that was not a part of her summer promise to be nicer to people. She was a little too nice with Draco. And she love Ron. She stopped dead in her tracks as the thought flew through her head. She love Ron. She didn't dismiss it this time, the like the idea of it. She stopped crying and gave the password to get into her room. Only Ginny was there.  
  
"WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU!" She yelled as she saw Hermione's red eyes. She ran over and hugged her.  
  
"We broke up. Well, he broke up with me. Oh well." She said sitting on the sofa and telling Ginny everything.  
  
"What a little creep!" Ginny exclaimed at the end of the story.  
  
"It's alright."  
  
"Because, now you and my brother can hook up!"  
  
Hermione was so surprised. Was it really that obvious?  
  
"But, like he wants me." She said to Ginny, slumping the whole thing off, not denying it.  
  
"AH! So you DO want him! I'll bet he wants you too!" Ginny giggled, bouncing on the sofa.  
  
"That's enough Ginny! I'm going to my room. I'll talk to you later!" She walked to her room and put on her CD player. She put on her favourite song.  
  
**Stand up sit down baby. Gonna be a formal dress down hay day. How bout you and me we go downtown. How bout you and me we go get wasted, ya lets get wasted.**  
  
She thought about Ron a lot, then she drifted off to sleep, and dreamed of their life together.  
  
~*~   
  
The next week past with a lot of threats from the boys to Draco for what he did to Hermione. They went back to the way they had been, joking and laughing as they always did. Hermione ignored Draco whenever he was around, and thought of Ron all the time. The next Saturday they decided to sneak out of the castle and go to the club again.  
Songs of this Chapter:  
I'd Do Anything - Simple Plan  
Three Simple Words - Finch  
I Want Love - Elton John  
Get Over It - Ok Go  
You Stepped On My Life - Philosopher Kings  
The First - Tegan and Sara 


	7. Song's Of Love

They arrived just in time for Karaoke to start. They went and wrote down their names and their selections. Ginny and Harry went to the bar to get them all drinks. They returned with 4 shots, and 4 beers. One the count of three they all threw back their shots, and started on their beers.  
  
"I thought after last time, you two would be a little more careful with your drinks!" Ginny laughed as the two boys instantly put their drinks down. They all laughed.  
  
"Ginny Weasley! Time to shine!" Came the familiar voice over the speakers.  
  
**Tell me, what you want me to be. One kiss and boom you're the only one for me. So please tell me why don't you come around no more. Cause right now I'm crying outside the door of your love store. It just takes a little bit of this. A little bit of that. It started with a kiss, now we're up to bat. A little bit of laughs. A little bit of pain. I'm telling you, my babe, it's all in the game of love.**  
  
"I think my sister has the hots for you Harry." Ron said seeing the stare between the two. "And, I think you have the hots for my sister!"  
  
"I...I..." he sighed. "You won't kill me if we get together?" He asked Ron as he moved slowly away from him.  
  
"As long as you don't hurt her." Ron threatened.  
  
"I could never do that!" Harry said laughing. He watched as Ginny finished her song. He beckoned her to the bar as she walked off.  
  
"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione wished Ron good luck as he took the stage.  
  
**Yeah, oooo, yeah, yeah, yeah. This girls she go me shook. With her pretty brown eyes and her sexy little thighs. The was she moved just gets to me. Keeps shakin that thing, you make me sing. She got just what I like. Every day of the week, my baby's so sweet. Come over here and turn off the lights. We'll do it all night, your game is so tight.**  
  
Ron looked very surprise when Hermione disappeared from their table and appeared right in front of him. He played the rest of the song to her. Caressing her, watching her, wanting her.  
  
**This girl she go me shook. On my to catch a flick, just me and my click. Stank in like we're already late, cause the movie started at eight. Look around trying to come past a seat. Take the first on that I see. Sit down and look beside, next to me this girl she blew my mind. Can't concentrate, feeling sweaty, getting butterflies, getting dizzy. Gotta keep it cool, gotta keep it slick, and remember she's just a chick.**  
  
The two finished and hugged as the song ended.  
  
"When do you think THEY'LL hook up?" Ginny asked Harry.  
  
"I don't know, when he gets the guts to say something I guess." Harry said looking into Ginny's eyes, and giving her a kiss. It was the first time in a long time he had felt truly happy. After a few seconds she began to kiss him back very deeply. They stood up against the bar for some time, kissing. It was only broken when Harry got called up to sing.  
  
**Saw you 'round the other day, shorty she was all the way. Looked like you were feeling me, so I had to come and see. Girl he wasn't tryin' to hate, but she had to demonstrate. That she was the queen to be, but she couldn't fight the chemistry. And I say....I, I, I, I can't loose you, no I, I, I, Noooo. She was disco lights on a Friday night. She moves across the floor. Suga! She was oh so tight like dynamite. Blowin' me up with her love.**  
  
Ginny followed in Hermione's footsteps and went on stage with Harry. He sang to her, and she danced for him.  
  
Hermione and Ron went to their table laughing about what had just happened.  
  
"You were awesome!" Hermione giggled.  
  
"You looked awesome." Ron said staring straight into Hermione's eyes.  
  
"Thanks. I'm gonna go get another drink, you want?" She asked as she got up.  
  
"Nah, I'll wait here for you." He almost regretted what he had just said. It hadn't worked the way he wanted it to. He watched as she went on stage for her solo.  
  
**It's not far to go, it's not far at all. It's not far to go, you're not far at all. Pools out back waters so cold there's not much said that I don't know. The difference between frozen hands and feet. You come right out and you ask me, nobody ever asks me. In the pools out back water to my chest. Towel lying in the grass. It looks a lot worse than it seems but you know baby that's just me. We can only hope that it might be me. It's not far to go, you're not far at all. And darling, darling, darling, darling, yeah. Looking for a laugh, wanna stop when you're done whining and take things back. I'll be there as always feet submerged and probably frozen. We can only hope that I'll be frozen.**  
  
As she finished and walked off stage Ron approached her.  
  
"I would never let you freeze." He said looking into her eyes. She looked up at him. Their eyes got closer and closer. Their lips got closer and closer. The build up to the moment their lips met had been unbelievable. They kissed. But it wasn't any kiss, it felt like more than that to them. They had been in love almost since the day they met. Nearly 7 years ago. And now they were together, together as one. Ron put his hands on her hips, and she began to sway to the music. She hung her arms from his shoulders. The kiss was broken for a moment as they looked to each other and smiled. Then, kissed again.  
  
"Ronald Weasley!" They head the announcer say.  
  
"Just ignore it!" Ron whispered.  
  
"No!" Hermione smiled. "Let's sing." She dragged him up to the stage. Neither of them knew the song that was about to come on. As they heard the music, the words immediately came to their minds, they knew the song well.  
  
**I don't mind you coming here, and wasting all my time.**  
  
Ron sang to Hermione.  
  
**'Cause when you're standing oh so near, I kinda lose my mind.**  
  
Hermione sand and grabbed Ron's hand and spun into him.  
  
**It's not the perfume that you wear, it's not the ribbon in your hair.**  
  
Hermione pretended to look hurt with Ron's words, but couldn't help smiling at him.  
  
**I don't mind you coming here and wasting all my time. I don't mind you hanging out and talking in you sleep.**  
  
Hermione sang as she walked across the stage.  
  
**It doesn't matter where you've been, as long as it was deep. You always know what to wear, you look so fancy I can tell.**  
  
Ron sang as he walked up behind Hermione, and put his arm around her.  
  
**I don't mind you hangin out, and talking in your sleep. I guess you're just what I needed. I needed someone to feed.**  
  
She looked into his eyes.  
  
**I guess you're just what I needed. I needed someone to please.**  
  
The two finished, and looked into each others eyes, smiling, then looked to the cheering crowd and bowed.  
  
They made it back to the table where Harry had his arm around Ginny.  
  
"Finally!" They all said together, and enjoyed the rest of the night together.  
Songs of this chapter:  
Game of Love - Santana feat. Michelle Branch   
Shook - Shawn Desman  
Blowin' Me Up (With Her Love) - JC Chasez  
Frozen - Tegan and Sara  
Just What I Needed - Ghost of the Robot OR The Cars 


	8. Conclusion

Harry graduated and waited for Ginny to finish off at Hogwarts. He did odd jobs in Hogsmeade for the year. The two have a flat in Hogsmeade. Harry is an auror, and a darn good one at that. Ginny is a stay at home mom at the moment with their 4 children, 2 sets of twins! They got married the day after Ginny's grad out at the Burrow.  
  
Ron and Hermione both decided to be Hogwarts professors. Ron took the Defence Against the Dark Arts spot, to spite Snape. Hermione too the Transfiguration spot, Proffesor McGonagall has taken some time off for some travelling. Ron proposed to Hermione the day of their grad, and the two got married soon after. Hermione was about a month from taking her leave to have their first child.  
Message from the Author:  
  
Well that's it Kiddies! I hope ya'll had fun! I sure did! 


End file.
